TopHatChronicles Remakes - Thomas Take Along Adventures
This page consists all the remkes made or coming soon to TopHatChronicles. Thanks for looking. 2013 - 2014 Remakes: #Thomas & Gordon #Troublesome Trucks #A Close Shave #Percy Takes the Plunge #Henry's Forest #Tender Engines #Granpuff #Bowled Out #Toby's Discovery #Double Teething Troubles #Harvey to the Rescue #Salty's Secret #Horrid Lorry #Rusty to the Rescue #Special Funnel #Train Stops Play #Peace & Quiet #Rheneas & the Roller Coaster #Dunkin' Duncan #Gordon Takes a Tumble #Bulldog #Sleeping Beauty #Thomas, Terence & the Snow #Trouble in the Shed #Fish (Series 4) #You Can't Win #Break Van #Thomas & the Missing Christmas Tree 2014 - 2015 Remakes: #Cranky Bugs #Rusty & the Boulder #Toby & the Flood #Edward & Gordon #Percy's Chocolate Crunch #Jack Jumps In #The Missing Coach #Thomas, Percy & the Coal #Down the Mine #Edward, Henry & Gordon #Pop Goes the Diesel #Dirty Work (Season 2) #James & the Hot Air Balloon #A Friend in Need #Bill, Ben & Fergus #Percy Gets it Right #Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry #The World's Strongest Engine #Emily's New Coaches #Trusty Rusty #The Deputation #Old Iron #Gordon & the Special Visitor #Percy, James & Fruitful Day #Super Rescue #Henry Sees Red #Daisy #Bulls Eyes #Buzz Buzz #Donald's Duck #Mavis #Percy's Promise #Toby's Tightrope #Thomas Gets Bumped #Gordon & Spencer #Best Dressed Engine 2015 - 2016 Remakes: #One Good Turn #Bulgy #The Runaway Elephant #Bulgy Rides Again #Saved from Scrap #Cows! #Wrong Road #Edward's Exploit #No Joke for James #The Trouble with Mud #Fergus Brakes the Rules #Toby's Windmill #Thomas, Percy & the Mail Train #All at Sea #Duck Takes Charge #Bertie's Chase #Mighty Mac #The Magic Lamp #Edward Strikes Out #Thomas & the Jet Plane #A Bad Day at Castle Loch #The Spotless Record #Percy's Predicament #The Diseasel #Ghost Train #Wooly Bear #Better Late Than Never #Thomas Comes to Breakfast #Thomas Goes Fishing #Thomas' Train #Thomas & Bertie #Toby & the Stout Gentleman #Dirty Objects #Off the Rails #The Flying Kipper #Thomas' Christmas Party 2016 - 2018 Remakes: #Thomas & the Guard #James & the Coaches #Thomas & the Breakdown Train #James & the Express #Thomas in Trouble #Whistles & Sneezes #Tenders & Turntables #Special Coal #Percy Runs Away #Down the Mine #Thomas & Trevor #Percy & the Signal #Thomas & the Special Letter #Henry & the Elephant #Rusty to the Rescue #Thomas & Stepney #Stepney Gets Lost #Thomas, Percy & Old Slow Coach #Percy & Harold #The Runaway #A Scarf for Percy #Time for Trouble #Diesel Does it Again #Thomas, Percy & the Dragon #Trust Thomas #Escape #Oliver Owns Up #Mud Glourious Mud! #Alfie has Kittens #Heroes #Edward, Trevor & the Really Useful Party #Thomas & Percy's Christmas Adventure #Four Little Engines #Passengers & Polish #A Bad Day for Sir Handel #Rock 'n' Roll #Home at Last #Trucks! #Peter Sam & the Refreshment Lady #Special Attraction #Mind That Bike #Paint Pots & Queens #Thomas & the New Engine #Hector the Horrid #Don't Be Silly, Billy #Fearless Freddie #Toad Stands By #Gallant Old Engine #Steam Roller #A Better View for Gordon #Duncan Gets Spooked #It's Only Snow 2018 - 2020 Remakes: #The Old Bridge #What's The Matter With Henry? #Edward's Brass Band #Not so Hasty Puddings #No Sleep for Cranky #A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter #Scaredy Engines #The Fogman #Twin Trouble #Lady Hatt's Birthday Party #Gordon & the Gremlin #Middle Engine #Jack Frost #Oliver's Find #Thomas & the Rumors #Toby Had a Little Lamb #Thomas, Percy & the Squeak #Gordon Takes a Tumble #Middle Engine #Percy & the Haunted Mine #Rusty Saves the Day #A Surprise for Percy #Busy Going Backwards #Toby & the Flood #Put Upon Percy #Haunted Henry #Snow #Make Someone Happy #James & the Trouble with Trees #Something in the Air #Buffer Bother #Thomas & the Jet Engine #Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday #Happy Ever After #Bad Day at Castle Loch #James & the Queen of Sodor #Salty's Stormy Tale #The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop #The Grand Opening #Harold & the Flying Horse #Something Fishy #Snow Engine #Edward the Very Useful Engine #Faulty Whistles #A Visit From Thomas #Jack Owns Up #On Site With Thomas #The Tortoise & the Hare #Percy Helps Out #Thomas & the Moles #A Happy Day for Percy #Percy's Scary Tale #A Tale for Thomas #Thomas' Trusty Friends #The Runaway Elephant #Three Cheers for Thomas!